Le dinosaure
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: [#2] Es una estupidez, se dice. Pero tal vez podría cometer esa estupidez.
1. Stay with me

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto " **El Dinosaurio** " del foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** ".

* * *

Stay with me

[...]

Estaban deshechos el uno para el otro. —Sandra Cárdenas Ferrete.

* * *

—¿Sabes?, no me gustaría estar sola. ¿Me acompañas?

Él se encontró completamente desconcertado por la franqueza que presenciaba de parte de su compañera, sin saber qué responder a pesar de que sólo tenía dos breves opciones. Ella parpadeó casi sin ganas, aburrida, y creyendo al parecer que su ayuda sería la mejor que pudiera conseguir.

—Eso no me lo esperaba.

—¿Nunca una chica te ha pedido que la acompañes?

—Así... No.

Ella sonrió por su respuesta.

—Eso da a entender muchas cosas.

—¿Cosas? —alzó una ceja— ¿Como qué?

—Como que desde que saliste de Hogwarts no has tenido ninguna relación seria. Además, según cotilleaban por ahí, no te esfuerzas mucho por ser selectivo.

Adrian no tenía claro cómo es que debía proceder. Esa conversación era por lo demás rara, o al menos la actitud de Tracey, que si bien siempre había sido así, él no había tomado de su tiempo para tener una conversación decente con ella nunca.

Por tanto, no sabía si quedarse escuchándola o si largarse y buscarse a una chica que Draco y Astoria pudieran haber invitado, que no se diera el esfuerzo de pensar ni un poco.

—¿Debo ofenderme con eso?

—Un poco.

Adrian asintió, inseguro.

—El otro poco te estoy halagando.

La sonrisa de la fémina no desapareció hasta que bebió de su copa frente a él, que la miraba levemente de reojo y callado.

—Creo que sería buena idea ir por algo mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Tracey dejando a un lado la copa y poniéndose de pie, para luego cogerlo de la muñeca y hacerlo caminar con ella.

Él siempre había sido algo lento, y aunque eso la desesperara un poco, también le parecía lindo en secreto.

I.

—Quiero bailar.

Adrian alzó la vista del escritorio, encontrándose con que tenía la misma expresión que cuando se perdía por su cabeza. Sus palabras le habían sacado un poco de onda y aunque sabía que no estaba bromeando, dudaba.

—¿Bailar?

—Eso dije.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, dejando los papeles que tenía en las manos sobre la superficie de madera, y finalmente se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en la comodidad de la silla.

Ella cruzó las piernas echando atrás la cabeza y volteándose a mirarlo fijamente.

—Recordé que no bailamos en el matrimonio de Draco y Astoria.

Él se lo pensó un poco— ¿Era lo importante?

Tracey se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia Adrian, desviándose para evitar el escritorio y luego para terminar de acercarse a él. Se agachó un poco para tomar su muñeca en silencio, hacer que se pusiera de pie y después guiarlo hasta el centro de la habitación.

—¿De verdad es necesario?

—¿No sabes bailar?

Inmediatamente frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Qué posibilidad existía de que no supiera hacerlo? Todos los sangre pura lo sabían por obligación, y aunque a él nunca le interesara, era necesario si su madre tenía ganas de bailar repentinamente. Bailar con una mujer que amaba tanto hacerlo como su progenitora siempre había sido una de las cosas preferidas del pequeño Adrian, era una de esas veces que la veía sonreír deslumbrante como —para él— sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Vale, sí sabes bailar —se corrigió ella misma—. Entonces no te importará hacerlo, ¿no?

—Sólo porque eres tú.

—Que lindo —Le sonrió al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por detrás de su cuello.

Adrian guardó silencio y sólo dejó escapar un breve carraspeo, provocando la leve risa de Tracey.

 _—¿Papá y tú se aman?_

 _La mujer lo miró sorprendida y curiosa por la pregunta tan repentina que le había hecho. Desde el otro lado, Adrian la miraba a penas apoyándose en la base del marco de la ventana, ansioso por saber la respuesta._

 _—¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

 _—No lo sé._

 _—¿No lo sabes?_

 _—Sé que es como cuando tienes una mascota._

 _Su madre ladeó un poco la cabeza._

 _—Nunca has tenido una mascota. ¿Cómo sabes qué significa eso?_

 _Adrian hizo una mueca._

 _—No tengo idea, lo sé y ya._

 _Ella cambió su expresión a una divertida y le sonrió. Restándole importancia._

 _—Mamá sí ama a papá._

 _—¿Y papá a mamá?_

 _Dudó, quitando la sonrisa y viendo las flores que tenía en frente, dentro de un bonito jarrón perla._

 _—Claro, cariño..._

—Te ves bonita cuando sonríes.

Le dijo después de un rato, en el que se había abrazado a él y Adrian a su cintura.

—¿Lo hago?

—Sí —respondió—. Sobre todo porque no es algo que sueles hacer.

Tracey se apoyó cerca de su mejilla, acomodando un poco sus manos y dándose cuenta de lo cálido que se sentía. Provocaba que se acordara de él, de su mirada cansada y sus labios destrozados.

—Te queda mejor el gris.

Pero tan idiota no era, por supuesto se dio cuenta de que había preferido ignorar su elogio. Y la verdad es que le daba un poco igual, pero no estaba acostumbrado a decir lo que estaba pensando. Más bien, mal acostumbrado a no hacerlo.

—¿Tú crees?

—No lo creo. Lo sé.

No se parecían en nada. Una era morocha y la otra casi rubia. Una de ojos claros fríos y otra de ojos café cálidos. Una que no soportaba quedarse en un lugar y la otra se quedaba en la jaula aunque se la abrieran. No se parecían en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, Adrian sabía lo bonitas que eran sus sonrisas. Las dos sonrisas que más le habían gustado de todas las que había visto.

—¿Quieres entonces que me quite la camisa?

—No. Al menos se ve bien con mis ojos.

Adrian la miró extrañado por un momento, aunque no podía ver su rostro en ese minuto.

—¿No se supone que debería verse bien con los míos? —sonrió.

—Sí, pero yo quiero seguir bailando.

—Como la dama quiera.

 _—Papá, ¿estás triste?_

 _Él se relamió los labios al verla entrar y alejó sus dedos de estos. Acto seguido le sonrió y le hizo una pequeña seña para que se acercara._

 _—Claro que no, Tracey. Papá solo está cansado —Le acarició el cabello una vez llegó junto a él. Entonces ella le tendió el peluche que llevaba en sus manos. Una arañita de adorables ojos que su madre le había regalado._

 _Su padre la observó confuso, sin comprender lo que pretendía._

 _—¿Estás así porque mamá todavía no vuelve, verdad? Ella se fue de viaje con el tío muggle, así que supongo que la extrañas. Por eso, ten. Podemos compartirla —Agitó levemente el peluche entre sus manos, dejando a su padre sorprendido y sin saber qué debería decir._

 _Finalmente él le sonrió y aceptó el peluche. Luego se inclinó y la abrazó._

 _—Gracias, pequeña..._

Si Tracey hubiera sido menos pequeña y menos ingenua, lo primero que hubiera hecho habría sido deshacerse de ese peluche. Lo segundo hubiera sido bailar con su padre, y luego haría todo lo que su madre no había hecho para que el corazón de ese hombre dejara de destrozarse con la inocencia de su mini yo.

Si a Tracey le hubiera importado demasiado seguramente habría terminado odiando a las arañas cuando fuera consciente de lo que había pasado realmente. Pero ella sólo odiaba que los labios de su padre le faltaran pedazos y que la sonrisa para su hija no llegara a sus ojos.

Cuando lo recordaba se sentía un poco engañada y un poco tonta.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —le contestó intentando no sonar tan seca—, sólo pensaba.

—¿En qué, si se puede saber?

Ella bajó sus brazos, separándose de él y haciendo que por eso Adrian soltara su cintura. A Tracey eso no le pareció raro en absoluto, pero francamente no hubiera tenido problema si dejaba sus manos ahí. Incluso se tomó el tiempo de tomar sus manos y devolverlas a su propia cintura, esperando no haber logrado que se sintiera incómodo o inseguro, o que pensara que no quería que siguiera tocándola.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en casarte?

Adrian dudó, por el gesto y por la pregunta.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Sólo quiero saberlo.

Él se mordió un poco los labios, buscando la respuesta en algún lugar de su mente. Sin embargo solo fue blanco, transparente... O nada. Sencillamente se había dedicado a escoger a las peores porque, debía aceptar, su inseguridad con respecto al tema era tanta, que prefería evitar estar con alguien que le hiciera pensar en ello. Cuando decidió que acompañar a su ex compañera de casa no parecía tan mal plan, no había recordado eso. Sin embargo se lo había planteado muchas veces a lo largo de esos pocos meses en los que, justamente, sólo se hacían compañía y ya.

—Sí, pero hace mucho.

—Yo nunca lo pensé —comentó Tracey, sin sorprender en absoluto al chico—. Pero ahora lo estoy haciendo.

Adrian se tardó un poco en reaccionar, más que en darse cuenta sobre qué estaba hablando realmente. Se sintió como cuando le pidió que la acompañara en esa fiesta, sólo que esta vez multiplicado por unas cuantas veces más. Aflojó un poco el agarre en su cintura, entonces se encontró pensando que podía ser una broma.

—No bromeo. ¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo? Si es algo bastante simple —dijo ella sintiéndose un poco fastidiada, pero pretendiendo ser paciente a pesar de todo.

—Es todo menos simple, y sí, me cuesta hacerlo —contestó—. Dame un por qué.

Por un instante a Tracey eso le pareció una petición ridícula, pero se recordó que no sabía el trasfondo de su reacción así que no sería justo pensar en algo como eso. Lo que precisamente no era algo que Tracey resolvería de todo porque nunca antes se había preocupado por lo que era justo o no.

Empero los ojos claros de Adrian le recordaban levemente a los de su padre. Como si a estos les faltara algo, como si hubiera perdido algo muy preciado.

—Creo que hay algo que puedo arreglar —respondió sin sonar tan arrogante como se supone—. Además... ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en la fiesta? —inquirió— Una chica tonta no iría nada contigo, por eso nunca te habías esforzado por tener algo serio tampoco.

Sin poder evitarlo Adrian bufó divertido.

—¿Algo más que quieras que diga? —frunció el ceño. Era un poco incómodo decir todas esas tonterías, aunque a pesar de todo fueran ciertas.

—No —se aseguró de que no quedaran dudas negando con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces... me estás proponiendo que nos casemos?

Tracey alzó una ceja.

—Si quieres que lo haga yo no tengo problema. Puede ser hasta divertido —volvió a sonreír.

Él la abrazó por la cintura por un momento y luego se alejó de ella para dirigirse hacia el escritorio, en donde había una bandeja con un jarro de vidrio y un par de vasos.

—Perdona, necesito algo de whiskey de fuego.

Tracey rió, quitándole importancia. Seguido de eso se redirigió hacia el sofá en el que antes se encontraba sentada y cruzó las piernas sin esforzarse en esconder la sonrisa perversa.

—No hay problema, lo necesitarás.

Sólo que a Adrian no le importaría hacer lo que fuera para poder tenerla con su sonrisa a su lado por un tiempo más.

.

.

* * *

¿Final feliz? WTF.

Ni yo lo tenía previsto, que se sepa(?).

La verdad es que los finales son un puto cacho, pero de todas formas yo nunca quedo conforme así que estuviera bien o no, lo odiaría.

Eso sí, yo tenía planeado algo bien dramático y me sale esto.

Pff, que mierda.


	2. Lobo de ojos rojos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto" **El Dinosaurio** " del foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** ".

* * *

Lobo de ojos rojos

[...]

El lobo siempre será el malo, si siempre escuchamos a Caperucita. —Roberto Bernandez.

* * *

Es una estupidez, se dice.

Pero sus ojos se abren más que antes al escuchar los gritos desgarradores que vienen de esa sala. Intenta disimularlo de todas maneras, después de todo su madre está al lado suyo y su padre no mucho más allá. Le sorprende y le desespera que los sollozos de Granger lleguen hasta donde está, y que estos se escuchen como si la tuviera gritando al lado suyo.

Cierra los ojos intentando serenarse, intentando no pensar en eso. Sin embargo el trabajo se le hace difícil.

No puede soportarlo y tampoco quiere que sus padres se enteren de su estado. ¿Debería hacer algo? Era una estupidez que se le pasara por la cabeza siquiera porque, ¿qué podía hacer él, y solo? ¿Cómo podría contra su tía y con todos los que se le fueran encima? Aún así sentía la deuda con ella recorrer su espalda junto a los escalofríos, como si se lo recordara una y otra vez con cada alarido.

Le da una mirada a sus padres, él se ve indiferente. Por su parte, su madre parece un poco incómoda por tener que escuchar eso.

Tal vez podría cometer esa estupidez.

Aunque eso sin dudas provocaría que sus padres tuvieran problemas con el Señor Tenebroso, y eso era justamente lo que no quería. Luego lo castigarían a él, de hacerlo, y teniendo en cuenta de que por supuesto no podría escapar.

Mientras que su subconsciente le prohibía abandonar ese pensamiento, su sentido común le volvía a repetir que sería una idiotez. ¿Ella se lo agradecería? No, pero tampoco tendría por qué, considerando todo lo que la había hecho pasar sólo por tener padres muggles. Por otro lado, lo más seguro es que ella viviría y tal, pero siendo que sus amigos estaban encerrados... ¿Cómo iba ella a ayudarlos?

—Draco, cariño —volteó para mirar a su madre, que le observaba con preocupación. Se dio cuenta de que su padre le miraba de reojo, así que más esfuerzos por reponer su expresión le sobrellevaron. Lo peor de todo es que no podía saber cuál tenía. Era posible que se hubiera delatado solo—, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido.

Él dudó, pero finalmente asintió.

—Nada importante. Sólo hace un poco de frío —respondió.

Aún así su madre le tomó las manos para asegurarse de que no era sólo una excusa. Y finalmente lo soltó, después de todo sus manos sí estaban heladas y sí tenía frío, aunque este fuera su más nimio problema. Ella volvió a ubicarse a su lado, dándole miradas inseguras que él respondió con una de seguridad. La escuchó suspirar y dejó de tenerle la atención encima, no es que fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro, además.

Draco exhaló, dispuesto a volver al hilo de pensamientos que había dejado gracias a su madre —Entre la breve conversación con su madre los alaridos se habían detenido—. Pero de todos modos no pudo resolver nada, no fue mucho lo que pasó hasta que se escuchara un alboroto desde el lugar en el que se encontraba su tía. Tragó en seco al ver a su padre comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar, preparado para sacar su varita. No quería ir, era un cobarde, no le importaba. Pero no quería acercarse a ese lugar. Se vio obligado a hacerlo ya que su madre también dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala, entonces él no podía quedarse ahí por nada del mundo.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que eso era causa de Potter. Una leve sonrisa cínica apareció en sus labios. Ahora no tendría que dudar en si debía hacer el papel de héroe o no, porque el elegido ya estaba ahí, ya se había liberado, sólo para volver a salvar el día.

Así, él no tendría que volver a pensar esas estupideces propias de una buena persona. No en un tiempo.


End file.
